Le choix
by LynnNashina
Summary: Avengers Infinity War - Strange a examiné toutes les issus du combat, toutes ses variables et ses enjeux... Des milliers de scénarios plus lugubres les uns que les autres... Un choix déchirant doit être fait. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" "J'avais besoin de te voir avant que ça ne commence" Ou comment perdre toute notion de sacrifice face à l'être aimé.


Mort. Désolation. Douleurs. Cris. Pleurs.

Désespoir…

Tellement de possibilités, et autant de souffrances… Jamais Stephen n'aurait crû une telle horreur possible. Les milliers de scénarios défilent sous ses yeux, un à un, et chaque fois l'inévitable : Thanos parvint à réduire la Vie de moitié.

Des millions de corps tombent en silence et disparaissent dans une brise légère. Sans un son, à peine conscients de leur sort, ils s'éteignent un à un sous les yeux horrifiés et impuissants de ceux qui leur survive. Disparus dans le néant, à jamais. Les rescapés cherchant à s'accrocher aux corps de leurs défunts proches avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, en vain.

Un tas de cendres recouvre les mondes.

Parfois, un cri d'horreur déchire le silence. Un hurlement presque inhumain, exprimant la pire souffrance qu'aucun n'ai jamais eut à endurer. Des mères essayant par tous les moyens de retenir leurs enfants, priant pour que le vent les emporte à leurs places. Tombant genoux au sol une fois qu'il est trop tard, les mains noircis de ce qu'il reste d'eux.

Le cœur de Strange endure leur souffrance à chaque vision. A la recherche désespérée d'un avenir lumineux. D'un saut temporel, il traverse le cosmos et passe de possibilités en possibilités, étudiant les enjeux, comparant les pertes, s'assurant le meilleur taux de réussite…

Une victoire heureuse passe sous ses yeux, fugace.

En un instant, Strange revient à cette version possible. Il y entrevoit la fin du combat : Thanos est vaincu. Quelques victimes dans leur camp… Mais admirées par le peuple. Tous portés en triomphe reconnus comme les plus grands Héros de la guerre. C'est une voie acceptable, en comparaison du reste : une version tout du moins prometteuse.

Par acquis de conscience, il décide de passer une à une les morts sous ses yeux. Si ce choix doit être fait, il tient à voir le visage de chaque victime potentiellement perdue pour leur salue. Prendre la responsabilité entière de ce sacrifice, et honorer chacun d'entre eux sans aucune distinction.

Les visages défilent.

Des connaissances, des inconnus. Des meurtriers, des innocents. Des vieillards, des enfants…

 **Elle.**

L'effet d'une lame ardente transperce son cœur. « Non… » Sa gorge se fait broyer.

Là, sous ses yeux impuissants… Le corps suffoquant du docteur Palmer. _Sa_ Christine Palmer.

Les yeux noyés de larmes horrifiées, ses mains agrippées à sa gorge dont le souffle se fait rare. Paniquée, elle tente de crier, mais rien ne sort de ses lèvres ouvertes.

Il tend une main vers elle, et passe à travers l'image factice créée de son inconscient.

Pourquoi souffre-t-elle ?!...

Les jambes de la jeune femme faiblissent et partent peu à peu en poussière. Dans un cri incontrôlé, elle tombe à genoux. Instinctivement, il tente de la retenir, en vain. Ses dents se plantent rageusement dans sa lèvre, jusqu'au sang. Pourquoi elle ?!

Dans son regard azur écarquillé, il y voit la compréhension épouvantée de sa propre mort. Elle veut se battre, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut lutter. D'un geste, elle relève ses yeux inondés de larmes vers le ciel, implorant quiconque pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle ne veut pas mourir.

Un son inaudible passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

Fronçant les sourcils, la mine sombre, Strange recule le temps de quelques secondes et s'accroupit face à elle pour l'entendre.

Implorante, elle scrute le ciel à la recherche d'un mouvement inespéré. Cherchant celui qui pourrait la sauver. Dans un dernier espoir, elle inspire, emplie au maximum ses poumons et tente d'hurler ce qui ne sortira que dans un souffle amer :

« Stephen… »

NON !

Strange se relève vivement, comme en réaction à une intense brûlure, et échappe à cet avenir sinistre d'un saut temporel. Il ne peut pas laisser ça se produire.

Vite ! Il faut trouver autre chose ! Une autre possibilité similaire, où elle resterait en vie.

Des milliers d'autres avenirs… Des victoires… Mais toujours payés au même prix.

Dans un autre lieu, sous un autre ciel, qu'importe, chaque vision de sa mort apparait et le glace d'effroi. Son pire cauchemar prend vie sous ses yeux et se répète sinistrement, encore et encore. A mesure où les images s'accumulent comme autant de cadavres, il sent quelque chose mourir au fond de lui.

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Il y a _forcément_ un autre moyen.

Hagard, il continue à passer de possibilités en possibilités pour qu'enfin ! Là !

Vivement, Strange s'arrête dans cette réalité et observe. Elle est là, dans un couloir de l'hôpital, à tenter de soigner les patients affluant, comme à son habitude. Fermée au monde pour ne se concentrer que sur sa tâche, le visage sérieux et attentif.

La vision devient soudainement floue.

Fronçant les sourcils, Strange tente de discerner les formes de plus en plus brumeuses, sentant ses rétines le brûler de trop d'efforts. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à voir ce futur clairement ?

Soudain, il comprend.

Dans ce futur, lui n'a pas survécu.

Une lumière aveuglante glisse sur l'image de la jeune femme, la couvre un instant, pour finalement s'éteindre.

A présent piégé dans la pénombre de sa propre mort, Strange flotte un instant.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit cela, un véritable choix cornélien ?

En devenant gardien du sanctuaire, il avait accepté de vivre une vie nouvelle, loin de son orgueilleuse condition première. Une vie portée par le sens du devoir et du sacrifice. Il était devenu aisé de, peu à peu, abandonner biens matériels et recherche de satisfaction personnelle, mais accepter le sacrifice suprême… Celui de sa propre vie… Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à faire ce choix.

Mais peut-il seulement envisager de la laisser égoïstement mourir à sa place ?

Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'y réfléchir ?

Une voix masculine répète son nom, le sortant de ses songes.

Revenu à la réalité, il relève les yeux et tombe sur le visage de Stark, inquiet.

Il l'entend lui poser des questions, et réponds distraitement. Une seule pensée l'obsède à présent. A la question de Stark, il donne un chiffre de victoire faussé.

\- Et on gagnait combien de fois ? demande le milliardaire.

\- Une seule.

Un silence glacial les prend d'assaut. Les yeux écarquillés, Stark ne veux pas le croire. Tout ne pouvait pas être si sinistre, il était complètement improbable que leur chance soit si mince. Il y avait forcément d'autres possibilités. Et même s'il n'y avait que celle là, comment s'assurer de faire tout ce qu'il fallait ? Non, c'était réellement impossible à envisager…

Sans un mot, Strange se lève. Aussitôt, Stark s'enquiert :

\- Avez-vous pu voir tous les choix nous conduisant à la victoire ?

\- Non… Je n'en ai vu que le dénouement et quelques évènements clés.

\- Assez pour nous fournir un plan d'attaque fiable ?

\- Pas avec autant de facteurs hasardeux, je le crains. Répondit-il dans un mouvement de tête en négation.

Ses yeux se fixent à nouveau sur le génie, impassible. Face au regard ambré empli de supplique et d'incompréhension, le mage développe sa pensée :

\- Les victoires par essence sont imprévisibles. Des guerres se sont gagnées en un dernier acte héroïque d'à peine quelques secondes. C'est cela qui importe réellement tout le reste, ce ne sont que des interprétations possibles. Différentes façons d'arriver à un même résultat. Je peux nous aiguiller, nous éviter quelques risques, mais je ne peux décider des actions de chacun sur une si longue période.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut agir maintenant. Décida Star Lord. J'ai un plan.

Tous se tournent vers lui, attentif. Peu confiant, Stark reste légèrement en retrait et se met à sérieusement réfléchir.

Sans les considérer un seul instant, Strange se détourne légèrement d'eux et entame un cercle de téléportation. Sitôt, Tony se tourne vers lui :

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

\- Je dois m'absenter un instant.

Le cercle s'ouvre sur un appartement élégant et lumineux. Le vent de la fenêtre ouverte plus loin ballait leur visage, amenant avec lui le délicat parfum des roses posées sur la table basse. Stark s'indigne :

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?!

\- Maintenant.

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, Strange entre une première jambe dans le cercle, décidé. Tony s'avance vers lui et tente de le raisonner d'une voix forte :

\- Tanos risque d'arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !

\- Je serais de retour avant lui.

Il entre totalement dans le cercle et le referme derrière lui, entendant en sourdine le cri de Stark s'étouffer dans le silence :

\- Attendez !

Le salon d'un petit appartement douillet en plein cœur de New-York inondé de lumière. Il inspire à plein poumon l'odeur des fleurs mélangé à _son_ parfum, un sourire apaisé étirant ses lèvres.

Du bruit dans la salle de bain.

Le son attire son regard sur sa gauche, celui d'une porte qu'on vient de fermer. Une boule d'appréhension le prend à la gorge. Il déglutie, reconnait le bruit de pas qui se dirige vers lui.

\- Stephen ?

Debout dans l'embrassure de la porte, Christine le regarde d'un œil interloqué. Sans penser à lui répondre, Stephen la détaille lentement. Son visage lumineux enveloppé dans ses cheveux bruns élégamment bouclés, une robe noire épousant ses formes féminines, épaules nues, le tout grandit par de fins talons aiguilles. Un doux sourire vint étirer les lèvres du mage. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir dans sa tenue de médecin qu'il en avait oublié l'ampleur de son charme… Mais tout de même, elle semble avoir changée. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu la voir. Était-elle déjà aussi belle lorsqu'il la traité aussi mal ? Dans un souffle tendre qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Strange déclara simplement :

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle en lissant distraitement sa robe d'une main, gênée.

Le compliment semble l'embarrassée, comme s'il venait de flatter une inconnue. Malgré lui, il se sent blessé. Se sont-ils vraiment éloignés à ce point ?

Cherchant à changer de sujet, Christine demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai à te parler.

\- Et de quoi ?

De quoi ? Ca… Il aimerait pouvoir trouver les mots. Comment pouvait-il décemment lui expliquer qu'il refusait qu'elle donne sa vie et que le destin du monde ne comptait plus pour lui si elle devait mourir. Qu'il venait lui dire adieu, parce que son choix était déjà fait.

Qu'il venait pour la voir une toute dernière fois, pouvoir lui dire qu'il était désolé… et qu'il ne pouvait partir à la mort sans se faire pardonner.

Qu'il espérait pouvoir admirer à nouveau son sourire, l'entendre de sa voix unique soupirer son prénom… La prendre dans ses bras peut-être… Et, si Dieu existe… Qu'il lui soit permit de goûter une dernière fois à ses lèvres.

Toutes ces choses dont il s'était privé tant d'années par arrogance.

Toutes ces erreurs qu'il avait désespérément tardé à réparer.

Dans un souffle rauque, il répondit finalement :

\- Je regrette de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt.

Sentiment partagé. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là plus souvent. Qu'il donne plus de nouvelles depuis son départ, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter continuellement en imaginant les pires dangers. D'une moue, elle les excuse tous deux :

\- Nous étions occupés, chacun à notre manière.

\- Quand bien même, j'aurais dû.

Elle relève la tête pour tomber sur le regard émeraude du mage, rude envers lui-même. C'est une chose qu'il regrette sincèrement. Elle sourit, et pardonne :

\- Tu es là maintenant, à quoi bon parler du passé ?

\- Le temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

\- Beaucoup en rêverait. S'amusa-t-elle, imaginant à quel point il doit être plaisant d'influencer le court du temps.

\- Pas s'ils savaient le fardeau que ça représente en réalité.

D'un froncement de sourcil, elle tique. Un coup d'œil prévenant lui fait comprendre qu'il était aussi malheureux qu'à son arrivé. Quelque chose le taraude, elle le sent. Inquiète, elle s'approche doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le regard profondément soucieux qu'elle pose sur lui le bouleverse soudainement. Au diable les craintes personnelles et le repli sur soi, il sera franc :

\- Je me sens complètement acculé… Je sais ce que je dois faire mais … Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver le courage de m'en convaincre entièrement.

La stupeur recouvre le visage de la jeune femme. Une seule question et il se montre honnête, sans détour ni barrière. Surprise mais enchantée de le voir faire faire fi de son égo, Christine franchit les quelques centimètres qui les sépare encore et ose poser une main sur l'avant bras du mage, questionnant :

\- C'est à propos des évènements récents relatés aux infos ?

En silence, il acquiesce, appréciant un instant le contact de sa peau à travers le tissu. Leur proximité lui permet enfin de goûter à son parfum si particulier. Fermant les yeux, Strange inspire lentement, gorgeant son cœur soudain radoucit par sa présence.

Craignant qu'il s'enfonce à nouveau dans le silence glacial dont il avait l'habitude, Christine s'empresse de continuer :

Si je peux t'aider en quoique ce soit…

Strange rouvre les yeux et sourit :

\- J'aimerais que tu puisses.

\- Mais tu _dois_ faire ça _seul_ , c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant sur ses mots, l'œil un peu moqueur.

\- Quasiment.

Le sourire du mage prend des accents plus tendres. Cette femme ne le connaissait décidément que trop bien. Patiente, Christine attend qu'il soit prêt à expliquer clairement le but de sa venue.

Un instant d'hésitation, un regard posé sur le visage prévenant et attentif de la jeune femme, et les mots sortent d'eux même :

\- C'est difficile de synthétiser toute cette situation en quelques mots mais … Un combat est imminent, et des centaines de millions d'êtres à travers l'univers perdront la vie si nous n'arrivons pas à vaincre l'ennemi.

\- Quoi ...?

\- J'y suis déjà engagé, avec quelques autres personnes pour la plupart connus ici sous le nom des Avengers. Je suis arrivé chez toi par un portail invoqué sur la planète Titan, et une fois notre conversation terminée, je repartirais là-bas.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, qui est cet ennemi ?

\- Thanos. Un être surpuissant prêt à sacrifier des mondes entiers pour, selon lui, réguler l'équilibre de l'univers.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier fanatique à avoir ce genre d'idée. Fait remarquer la jeune femme, la mine blasé.

\- Non, mais il est certainement le premier à avoir les capacités de mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle fronce les sourcils, la mine grave. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai…:

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire ?

\- Tenter tout ce que je peux, avec l'aide de mes compagnons de fortune.

\- Tu as vu les issus ? Demande-t-elle, se souvenant soudainement de ses capacités hors du commun.

\- Toutes celles possibles.

\- Et ?

\- Et… Il y a de la noirceur dans chacune d'entre elle. Répondit-il, évasivement.

\- Et tu dois choisir laquelle est préférable en dépit de tout… Comprit-elle finalement.

Silencieusement, il acquiesce.

\- Mon dieu…

Horrifiée, elle couvre sa bouche d'une main tremblante. Strange sent la contraction inconsciente de sa main délicate sur son biceps. Elle semble totalement anéantie et impuissante. Intérieurement, Strange se fustige. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire tout ça. Soudainement figée de panique, Christine reprends :

\- Et tu compte sur moi pour t'aider à faire ce choix ?

\- Non. Répondit-il rapidement, sourcil froncés. Pas _ce_ choix. Jamais je ne t'imposerais un tel supplice.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demande-t-elle, le souffle court. Comment pourrais-je te venir en aide ? Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un médecin ordinaire, je suis incapable de changer quoique ce soit, je-

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. La coupa-t-il.

D'une main aimante, il vient caresser son épaule découverte, tentant par ce contact de la rassurer. Ce n'est pas à elle de porter ce poids. Sans détour, il avoue :

\- Je sais que je fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en venant te dire tout ça, que ça ne fera rien d'autre que t'angoisser… Je sais que je suis affreusement égoïste, encore une fois… mais j'avais vraiment besoin de…

Son regard dérive sur sa droite. Il hésite. Est-il utile de lui dire ? En vérité, à qui cela profite réellement, si ce n'est à lui ?

Christine chancelle un instant sous le poids des révélations mais s'accroche à la main puissante qui maintient avec douceur son épaule. Elle ancre son regard devenue humide de larmes naissantes dans le sien et plisse les yeux, l'incitant muettement à continuer. Il abdique finalement et avoue dans un souffle :

\- Il fallait que je te revoie à nouveau avant que ça ne commence.

Une première larme perle sur la joue opaline de la jeune médecin. Elle se sent impuissante, et s'en veux tellement. D'instinct, elle ferme les yeux et se détourne de lui, tentant d'échapper à son regard et de cacher sa faiblesse, mais sa main ressert malgré elle le bras de Strange. Muettement, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle le supplie de l'aider. En réponse, la douce caresse d'un doigt passe sur sa joue et essuie une larme.

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi démunie… Elle qui était devenue médecin pour sauver le maximum de vie… Obligée de rester là, à attendre les morts de millions de gens sans espoir d'intervention. A le regarder affronter ça sans elle, au risque d'en mourir…

Implorante, elle relève ses yeux vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Le silence est sa seule réponse. Elle pense pouvoir aider, elle ne se rend pas compte de l'ampleur du danger. Il ne veut pas avoir à lui dire que tout est vain, il ne veut pas la voir avec ce visage détruit, il ne veut même plus combattre…

Un étau de douleur enserre peu à peu le cœur du gardien, bloquant son souffle. Et si tout cela n'avait plus d'importance… ? Pourquoi devrait-il mourir, s'il fallait la laisser souffrir derrière lui d'un terrible abandon ? D'un profond sentiment d'inachevé, d'impuissance… Quel intérêt y-a-t-il a se sacrifier si la seule personne aimée devait finir sa vie en souffrance perpétuelle… ?

Une pensée entêtante l'assaille. Celle de vivre paisiblement le reste de leur vie, ensemble… A des années lumière de toute cette douloureuse crainte quant à l'avenir.

\- Et si nous partions loin de tout ça ?

La phrase du mage se répercute contre les murs, grondant, les surprenant tout deux. Avait-il vraiment osé dire une telle chose ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-elle finalement dans un souffle incertain.

Comme réveillé par la voix cristalline, Strange reprend pied et ose réitérer :

\- Pars avec moi.

\- Mais où ça ?

\- N'importe où ! Loin de tout ça, tous les deux.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

Lentement, il la voit froncer les sourcils, entre incompréhension et doute. L'idée avait de quoi laisser songeur. Intérieurement, Christine sent la haine contre elle-même l'assaillir de plus en plus. Comment cette possibilité si égoïste peut-elle autant gonfler son cœur d'espoir ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre ses intérêts avant ceux des autres… Elle n'avait pas le droit de ne penser qu'à elle, et à son bonheur propre…

La gorge serrée, elle ferme les yeux et prie pour avoir la force de refuser.

Une main puissante passe délicatement entre ses cheveux. Elle rouvre les yeux et se fait happer par les siens, sans aucune résistance.

Ancrant son regard émeraude dans celui, troublé, de la jeune femme, Strange offre finalement les arguments qu'elle semblait désespérément attendre :

\- Nous sommes médecins tout deux, nous savons ce que veux dire « le sacrifice de soi au bien commun ». Nous avons donnés notre temps et notre énergie toute notre vie et cela sans jamais vivre la notre. Rien ne nous oblige plus à nous battre.

\- Mais ce sont nos ambitions, ce pour quoi nous sommes venus au monde. Tenta la jeune femme, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

\- On leur à offert notre vie, nous n'avons pas à mourir pour eux.

A une époque, il aurait surement été sincère en ces mots. Aujourd'hui… C'était différent. Son sacrifice était inévitable, il le savait. Il était prêt. Mais affronter ses yeux voilés d'un intense désespoir posés sur lui…

Lentement, avec horreur, Strange comprit qu'il pourrait voir son inébranlable volonté voler en éclat si elle venait à accepter son offre. Rien ne pourrait jamais plus compter qu'elle.

Choquée par le choix de ses mots, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Mais qui parle de mourir ? Je-

\- Ecoute, j'ai compris maintenant ! Reprit-il, plus sûr de ses dires. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tout ce que tu m'as donné sans aucune concession, et ce même quand j'allais au plus mal… Jamais je ne t'ai remercié pour ça. Je pensais avoir tout le temps de me racheter mais j'avais tord. Le temps, nous ne l'auront bientôt plus.

\- Rien n'est sûr, nous auront peut être tout le temps après le conflit. Proposa-t-elle, optimiste.

Malgré lui, son regard le trahit. Sans une once de doute, Christine voit la fatalité s'imprimer au fond de ses rétines. Pétrifiée, elle finit par saisir tout l'enjeu. Si elle refuse de fuir, l'un d'eux va mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Beaucoup trop de morts hypothétiques pour ne pas craindre de les voir devenir réels.

\- Les nôtres ?

Non. Ca, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire.

La jeune femme sent soudainement l'enfer s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Les jambes fragiles, elle chancelle un instant et perd son regard trouble dans l'horizon incertain, imaginant toutes sortes d'horreurs. Elle sent la main posée sur son épaule glisser lentement le long de son bras, l'empêchant de choir. La voix rauque s'élève à nouveau, résonne au fond de son cœur et se répercute au creux de son âme :

\- Un mot de toi, un seul… et je jure que plus rien ne comptera pour moi.

Christine n'en croit pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Il ne peut décemment pas lui dire ça. Elle n'est pas assez forte en ce moment…

Dans une longue inspiration, Christine relève lentement ses yeux et les posent sur le visage on ne peut plus sérieux face à elle. Elle le regarde longuement, détaille chaque émotion qu'elle avait appris à percevoir et finalement, comprends. Il n'est pas en train de lui demander de fuir, il n'a aucun doute quant à ce qu'il doit faire. Il a même déjà peut-être vu sa propre mort en face, et est prêt à la rencontrer en quittant ce monde, sans griefs ni regrets. Il est venu à elle uniquement pour lui laisser le choix.

Un silence tortueux imprègne la pièce. Strange le sait : ce son est celui du doute. Patient, il observe une myriade de sentiments parsemer tour à tour le visage de la jeune femme, illustrant le profond débat intérieur qui l'anime.

Soudain, l'expression redevint neutre. Une décision vient d'être prise.

\- On ne pourra jamais continuer sachant que nos vies ont étés achetés au prix de millions d'autres. Plaide-t-elle finalement, l'expression grave. Je ne peux pas les sacrifier pour nous, je refuse de vivre comme ça. Et je sais que toi aussi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Tu serais prête à mourir pour le salue du monde ?

\- Sans le moindre doute… Tout comme toi. Ajoute-elle dans un léger sourire.

Vivement, Strange fronce les sourcils. Avait-elle saisie ? Son doux sourire prévenant et attendrie répondit à sa place. Elle avait bien devinée. Il n'était pas en train d'essayer de fuir pour sauver sa vie, il venait simplement lui faire ses adieux.

Elle comprit, après un long moment, que le choix qu'il lui offrait été celui de ses actes. Il n'aurait jamais pu mourir sans qu'elle ne lui donne son accord, qu'elle se fasse à cette idée et refuse volontairement de fuir avec lui. Il était venu lui demander implicitement de lui pardonner, et lui avait laissé le choix de ses actes : l'autoriser à se sacrifier, ou lui demander de rester avec elle, en sacrifiant le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas de la mort de millions de gens dont tu es venu me parler, mais de la tienne… Tu étais déjà décidé à te sacrifier avant de venir ici.

Décontenancé, Strange voulut savoir :

\- Comment as-tu pu deviner que- ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. Le coupa-t-elle.

Ca y est. C'était dit. Strange se figea, absorbant ce son de tout son être, tentant par tous les moyens d'imprimer ces quelques mots dans sa mémoire. Après tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux depuis tant d'années, tous ces doutes, ces accrochages, cet éloignement inévitable… elle l'aimait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Christine passe délicatement ses bras autour de sa nuque et se serre contre lui. D'instinct, Strange referme ses bras puissants autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans un étau chaleureux.

Enfin apaisé après tellement d'angoisse, il s'autorise à fermer les yeux et inspire à nouveau son parfum, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps fébrile comme s'il cherchait à la fondre en lui. Christine se blottit contre le torse musclé, bercée par les mouvements régulier de sa respiration soulevant sa cage thoracique. La chaleur les apaise peu à peu, elle ne souhaite plus que rester là à jamais.

Mais la dure réalité est bien là, au dehors de cette protection éphémère, elle le sait. Des larmes salées brûlent ses paupières, mais elle se refuse à les laisser s'échapper. Fermant plus fortement les yeux, elle finit par élever sa voix brisée de pleurs contenus :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Répondit-il aussitôt en la serrant plus fort, mue par un désir protecteur.

\- Mais si on doit en passer par là, reprend-t-elle, et qu'un choix doit être fait entre nous deux… je veux que tu sois celui qui reste en vie…

Ecarquillant les yeux, Strange la repousse légèrement et la fixe, stupéfait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

La gorge nouée, Christine ouvre la bouche lentement et plaide :

\- Je ne suis que médecin, je peux sauver des vies mais j'ai mes limites. Toi, tu peux faire tellement plus. Si le monde venait à te perdre…

\- D'aucun prendrait ma place, je ne suis pas le premier gardien du sanctuaire.

\- Et je ne suis pas le seul médecin au monde. Rétorque-t-elle dans un souffle fébrile.

\- Mais qui te parle de ça ?! Je me fous que tu sois médecin !

La voix se fait plus forte, entre indignation et rage. Il ne peut que s'emporter face à de telles pensées :

\- Ce ne sont pas tes compétences qui compte, mais toi ! Tu es ma femme et je n'accepterais pas que tu meures à ma place. Jamais.

\- Je suis quoi ?

Perplexe, Strange stop brusquement son élan. Le visage de la jeune femme semble s'irradier peu à peu d'une lumière nouvelle, un tendre sourire venant étirer ses lèvres pleines.

Soudain, il prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire. Un rictus amusé vient répondre à celui de la jeune médecin. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu vivre une fin du monde pour qu'enfin il le dise.

\- Quel homme borné, rie-elle en essuyant une larme finalement plus forte qu'elle, il a fallu une fin du monde pour qu'enfin ça puisse sortie.

Le sourire de Strange s'étire plus largement, ils ont pensés à la même chose.

Un bras encerclant toujours sa taille, le mage attrape délicatement le menton opalin du bout des doigts et relève légèrement son visage avant de se pencher sur elle.

Le contact chaut et humide de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

D'instinct, les bras aimants de Christine reprennent leur place autour de sa nuque. Sans une hésitation, elle ouvre les lèvres et plonge dans le baiser, fermant les yeux. La caresse est douce, entêtante, avec un goût de nostalgie étrangement familier.

Tendrement, la cape enveloppe les deux corps dans un cocon de chaleur, les protégeant du monde.

Le baiser se fait plus vif, passant de la tendresse à la fouge, les grisants tous deux. Au diable l'angoisse, la peur, l'appréhension, toutes émotions négatives s'échappent dans les souffles qu'ils partagent, se gorgeant l'un de l'autre. Ils y mettent tout l'amour possible, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agit là d'un baiser d'adieu.

Lentement, Strange romps le contact à regret. Son souffle saccadé balaye le visage de la jeune femme, qui vient coller son front contre le sien dans un geste tendrement maternel.

Jamais il n'avait eut à vivre de situation aussi difficile.

Luttant contre la furieuse envie de garder ce corps contre lui à jamais, Strange se fait violence et chuchote tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te retrouver.

\- Je t'attendrais.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, confiante. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur les mystères du monde, on pouvait espérer que la mort ne soit pas la fin.

D'une déglutition douloureuse, Strange ferme les yeux, décidé.

Mais il ne voudrait pour rien au monde avoir à se priver de sa vue.

Vivement, il les rouvre et détaille une dernière fois ses traits.

Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité en venant dans ce petit appartement était finalement arrivé.

Reconnaissant envers un dieu dont il doutait même de l'existence, Strange s'autorise à reposer une dernière fois sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme. Dans un baiser plus chaste, aimant. Comme une dernière petite miette de bonheur.

Christine y réponds doucement, inspirant son odeur, gravant dans sa mémoire la moindre de ses caresses.

Maintenant son étreinte d'une main, Strange tends son bras droit sur le côté. Sans relâcher ses lèvres, il trace un mouvement dans le vide et forme peu à peu le cercle de téléportation.

Titan apparait.

Il est temps.

Strange inspire longuement, fataliste, et se sépare finalement d'elle, doucement. Sans une seconde de répit, il se détourne et ferme les yeux. Il n'y arrivera pas s'il doit la voir.

Sa main glisse le long du bras mince et caresse une dernière fois ses doigts fins et délicats, profitant du contact de sa peau jusqu'au dernier instant.

La perte définitive du contact charnel. Il l'entend étouffer muettement un sanglot.

L'odeur de cuivre brûlé émanant de la planète inconnue passe la barrière du cercle et lui agresse les sens.

Tendant une main devant lui pour protéger ses yeux, il enjambe la barrière. Elle ressert ses bras autour d'elle, s'empêchant par ce geste de le suivre bêtement. Ses yeux azurs le voient finalement passer le cercle tout entier… Et observe sans pouvoir rien n'y faire le portail se refermer lentement en crépitant.

Trop faible pour respecter la promesse faite à lui-même, Strange ose tourner la tête vers elle une dernière fois.

Avant que le cercle ne se referme à jamais, il peut voir son visage en larme éclairé d'un sourire et lit sur ses lèvres ces mots à peine chuchotés :

\- Je t'aime…

La faille disparait.

C'était fini.

Un instant de flottement…

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel étranger. Pousse un lourd soupir. Et reprends finalement contenance.

D'un pas assuré, il quitte son passé et s'avance vers les autres.

Il est prêt à mourir.


End file.
